joeyyungfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Crazy Tour/Synopsis
This is the synopsis and fashion credits for Pretty Crazy Tour. P.S. Credits to their respective owners. A special thanks to members of JFF Telegram group. =The Stage= The four-sided stage was designed by British stage designer Es Devlin. TBA =The Show= Part 1: Opening, JY20 After the lights were dimmed, an introduction with snippets of "Eternity" was played. The orb then split in upper and lower halves. In a white LED outfit, Joey appeared in the center of the orb and performed "Airport". This scene represents the born of a superstar. After greeting the audience and finishing the song, Joey was lowered and did a quick change, while the orb closed again and slowly transformed into three-fourths of a sphere on top of the stage. PC 1a 1.jpg PC 1a 2.jpg|A PC 1a 3.jpg PC 1a 4.jpg PC 1a 5.jpg PC 1a 6.jpg :A White LED Outfit by Kenneth Chan; Boots by Sergio Rossi (Aug 5-24) Now in a "Starry Night" bodysuit by Kenneth Chan, Joey appeared at the center of the stage. As a celebration of her 20 years career in the business, she performed a medley consisting past concert theme songs. With the concert poster flashing quickly on the orb and a new grand 'JY' logo, Joey and dancers in black-and-white checkers outfit first performed a hip hop style remixed "Show Up!". Next, they performed a more upbeat version of "Pointless Doing". The atmosphere quickly changed when Joey and dancers performed a slowed down version of "Runaway" with elements of the original choreography. The orb showed black and white distorted live footage of them performing. Before the final chorus, Joey took off her one-sleeved cape and resumed the song in more uptempo. A snippet of "Beauty in Sight" was then sung. The JY20 medley was concluded by "Grand on Stage", which usually the crowd was most hyped about. Notably, several songs were not performed for more than 10 years, the revisit gives the show more meanings. PC 1b 1.jpg|B PC 1b 2.jpg PC 1b 3.jpg PC 1b 4.jpg PC 1b 5.jpg PC 1b 6.jpg PC 1b 7.jpg PC 1b 8.jpg PC 1b 9.jpg PC 1b 10.jpg PC 1b 11.jpg PC 1b 12.jpg :B "The Starry Night" Cape and Bodysuit by Kenneth Chan; Boots by Sergio Rossi (Aug 5-24) This part was concluded with a video montage played on the orb, showing clips from Joey's past music videos and collages with photos from the Leslie Kee session. The band performed a shortened version of "Beauty in Sight" with the backing vocalists. PC 1c 1.jpg PC 1c 2.jpg PC 1c 3.jpg PC 1c 4.jpg Part 2: Crazy in Love With a violin introduction, a revamped "Goodbye My First Love" was performed as Joey was elevated from stage center. As Joey was performing, the mirror columns rotating around her refract stage lights and create a special effect. Joey proceeded by performing "The Girl Favored by Heaven" with flute solo by Lily Hong. The performance was accompanied by dancers telling stories through choreography. PC 2a 1.jpg|A PC 2a 2.jpg|B PC 2a 3.jpg|C PC 2a 4.jpg|D Joey welcomed the audience and introduced how crazy the preparation work of the concert was. From the stage being designed by famous British stage designer Es Devlin, to all the international performers invited for the show, Joey wished to present an unique experience to audience. Then she continued by singing "Run away from You", which she performed in the stage center, while a backdrop of natural scenery like sea wave, stormy clouds was played on the orb. In selected shows, "In Search of the Deities" was performed instead. The orb transformed into a lantern shape, while showing a backdrop either having star signs or resembling a porcelain. Joey would be singing outside the orb. If "Nobody Knows a Gemini" was sung, the star signs backdrop would be used. PC 2b 1.jpg|A PC 2b 2.jpg|For "Run away from You" PC 2b 3.jpg PC 2b 4.jpg|For "In Search of the Deities" or "Nobody Knows a Gemini" PC 2b 5.jpg|C PC 2b 6.jpg|D PC 2b 7.jpg|B PC 2b 8.jpg|For "In Search of the Deities" PC 2b 9.jpg :A Champagne Gold Gown by Y/Project; Earrings by Yana Markova (Aug 5-11) :B Yellow Gown by Marc Jacobs (Aug 12-17) :C White Crystals-embellished Gown with Feathers by Richard Quinn (Aug 18, 20-21) :D Pink Ruffled Gown by Molly Goddard (Aug 22-24) Part 3: Pretty Exotic This part began with an exciting lamp performance in a traditional Chinese style music. Then lying on top of eight dancers, Joey performed a Latin remix of "Sleepwalking" with a special dance break, while male dancers dressed like Arabic princes danced around her. PC 3a 1.jpg|A PC 3a 2.jpg PC 3a 3.jpg PC 3a 4.jpg PC 3a 5.jpg PC 3a 6.jpg PC 3a 7.jpg :A Sequined White Night Robe by Jacquemus (Aug 5-24) Several dancers remained on the stage while Joey left for a quick change. Then several female dancers "witches" slowly expelled the white dancers under a mysterious atmosphere. Four sparks were used to light up the stage. This part proceeded with "Peach Adventure" in a new Japanese style remix. Joey performed a refreshing fan choreography with dancers under red lights. The orb showed Japanese art backdrop with live footage of Joey. Joey was then lifted down for a costume change again. PC 3b 1.jpg|B PC 3b 2.jpg PC 3b 3.jpg PC 3b 4.jpg PC 3b 5.jpg PC 3b 6.jpg PC 3b 7.jpg PC 3b 8.jpg :B Outfit by Balmain; Boots by Sergio Rossi (Aug 5-24) The Brevis Brass Band from Russia performed a shortened version of "Gotta Get High" and hyped up the audience. Joey then came up and performed "Lovin' U" with an extended dance break with a microphone stand. Chris, one of the drummers, accompanied by more dancers then joined onstage to perform a fun, carnival style "Don't Miss". After Joey had left the stage, the brass band and the dancers continued to hype up and interact with the audience. PC 3c 1.jpg|C PC 3c 2.jpg PC 3c 3.jpg PC 3c 4.jpg PC 3c 5.jpg PC 3c 6.jpg PC 3c 7.jpg PC 3c 8.jpg :C Jewelleries-embellished Dress by Moschino; Boots by Sergio Rossi (Aug 5-24) Part 4: Pretty Lonely An piano introduction of "Wallpaper" was played by Harris Ho. White gauze from stage top were lowered, surrounding the stage center. Joey were lifted up and performed the song, while the backdrop of a cartoon of a girl walking in a forest was projected on the gauze. If "The Big Yellow Door" was performed instead, the backdrop showing a colourful galaxy with rainbows, yellow doors and flowers was used. As the outro for the song was being played, a white piano was risen in stage center. Joey then sat down and performed "Sob" acoustically on her own for the first half of the song. The orb transformed and played a backdrop of moving sea waves. Live footage of Joey playing the piano keys and song lyrics were projected on the white gauze. The band joined her for the last chorus of the song. PC 4a 1.jpg|For "Wallpaper" PC 4a 2.jpg|A PC 4a 3.jpg PC 4a 4.jpg|For "The Big Yellow Door" PC 4a 5.jpg PC 4a 6.jpg PC 4a 7.jpg PC 4a 8.jpg Joey was elevated down along with the piano. She shared about how she spent a year to learn how to play piano and still was very nervous performing it. She thanked Harris Ho and the band members for having the talents that she does not have. Joey then performed her latest hit, "Science of Heart" while the orb transformed into a hourglass. This performance was usually credited as one of the highlights of the night. As Joey went for a quick change, string band members joined onstage to perform an extended strings outro, with Harris Ho on the piano in stage center. PC 4b 1.jpg PC 4b 2.jpg PC 4b 3.jpg PC 4b 4.jpg :A Black Tuxedo Dress by Ralph Lauren; Pin by Alexis Mabille (Aug 5-24) Part 5: Crazy Fans, Pretty Friends A surprise side track, "Diva" kicked off this part. Joey was elevated at stage C where the band was located. A LED sphere and numerous programmed lights were lowered on top of her, while another LED sphere was under her lift. The LED spheres and the orb in the main stage showed earth surface to look like planets, resembling the theme of JYxHL. For the outro of the song, Joey talked about how she felt blessed to have many famous classic songs that her fans love. PC 5a 1.jpg|A PC 5a 2.jpg|G PC 5a 3.jpg PC 5a 4.jpg|L Joey invited the audience to sing along the following mega hits ballad medley. As she performed "Not Yet Know", "Timidity", "Forest of Flowers" (or "Thinking Too Much"), "Skylights" (or "Sleeping with Butterflies"), 16th Lover", "Amen" and "One Love, One Lesson", she walked around the stage to interact with audience and band members. Joey then introduced the next song as '99.9K pure golden' classic and performed "Pain Love". The orb showed 'Joey 20th' as she performed. PC 5a 5.jpg|D PC 5a 15.jpg|A PC 5a 6.jpg|B PC 5a 7.jpg|E PC 5a 8.jpg|G PC 5a 9 .jpg PC 5a 10.jpg|I PC 5a 11.jpg|L PC 5a 12.jpg|J PC 5a 13.jpg|F PC 5a 14.jpg|H PC 5a 16.jpg|R Joey then walked to side stage to ride on the installation that could travel on top of the coliseum, which she called it as 'Hung Hom 360'. As she was singing songs like "Only You in the World", "Love You More in this Minute" or other songs for selected shows, audience in higher levels had a chance to sing with Joey. This was also a highlight of the night since audience could see her up close even they were not in the most expensive seats. Joey concluded the 'Crazy Fans' section with "Special Guest", which she introduced a special musical guest for every night. PC 5b 1.jpg|C PC 5b 2.jpg|I PC 5b 3.jpg|K PC 5b 4.jpg|M Joey usually sang a cover of a song from the guest first. After soloing the first verse and chorus, the guest was invited onstage and the two would perform together. Then Joey and guests would chit chat for a while before singing duet to the next song, which was usually a song from Joey. Then both of them exited the stage. PC 5c 1.jpg|A; with Jackie Cheung PC 5c 2.jpg|with Ekin Cheng PC 5c 3.jpg|B; with Miriam Yeung PC 5c 4.jpg|C; with JJ Lin PC 5c 5.jpg|D; with Hacken Lee PC 5c 6.jpg|E; with Pakho Chau PC 5c 7.jpg|F; with Ivana Wong PC 5c 8.jpg|G; with Jeff Chang PC 5c 9.jpg|H; with Twins and Kenny Kwan PC 5c 10.jpg|I; with Dear Jane PC 5c 11.jpg|J; with Louis Koo PC 5c 12.jpg|K; with Andy Lau PC 5c 13.jpg|L; with Nicholas Tse PC 5c 14a.jpg|M; with FAMA PC 5c 14b.jpg|with Julian Cheung PC 5c 15.jpg|N; with The Grasshopper PC 5c 16.jpg|O; with Hins Cheung PC 5c 17.jpg|P; with Supper Moment PC 5c 18.jpg|Q; with Leo Ku PC 5c 19.jpg|R; with Leon Lai :A Strapless Top by Givenchy (Aug 5-6) :B Gown by Valentino (Aug 7) :C Black Gown by Tom Ford (Aug 8) :D Blue Tasseled Gown by Gucci (Aug 9) :E Yellow Satin and Green-laced Gown by Versace (Aug 10) :F Yellow Flowers Gown by Stella McCartney (Aug 11) :G Blue Striped Gown by Carolina Herrera (Aug 12) :H Patterned Jumpsuit by Ashish; Earrings by Balenciaga (Aug 13) :I Cape and Gown by Marc Jacobs (Aug 14) :J Floral Tube Dress by Richard Quinn; Boots by Sergio Rossi (Aug 15) :K Golden Mini Dress by Celine (Aug 16) :L Gown by Fendi (Aug 17) :M Ruffled Dress by Yumi Katsura (Aug 18) :N Feathers Tube Dress by Saint Laurent (Aug 20) :O Black and White Gown by Wyman Wong and Kenneth Chan, inspired by Bob Mackie (Aug 21) :P Outfit by Saint Laurent; Headpiece by Yohji Yamamoto (Aug 22) :Q Black Gown by Marc Jacobs; Headpiece by Gucci; Boots by Sergio Rossi (Aug 23) :R Mount Fuji Gown by Yumi Katsura (Aug 24) Part 6: Pretty Crazy A video interlude featuring Joey and dancer Panda was played on the screens. The video, with a remixed "Head Over Heels" as background music, was about the mental patient Joey found out her lover-doctor Panda had been cheating on her. She was devastated and tried to run away on a car with the license 'JY1314'. She survived the car crash, some fellow mental patients rescued her and began the performance of "Disfigured". The stage was set with a goal-like installation, which Joey and 26 dancers were suspended from, to form a 'human wall'. The dancers changed poses as the song progressed. Then Joey remained on stage alone to perform "Pessimistic Biology" (or "Making Effort"). PC 6a 1.jpg PC 6a 2.jpg|A PC 6a 3.jpg PC 6a 4.jpg PC 6a 5.jpg PC 6a 6.jpg PC 6a 7.jpg The atmosphere changed swiftly as "On Running Machine" started the 'Pretty Crazy' medley. Dancers dressed like mental asylum patients performed a escaping routine with Joey for this song. Then they continued the 'crazy' theme with "Pretty Crazy". The orb was playing a colourful backdrop, with faces like Mark Twain and Van Gogh, whom people deemed as crazy when they were alive. During the music break, Joey had a solo dance while special effects for her dance were projected on the white gauze. Then they all were elevated down for a quick change. An electrifying acrobatic performance interlude was done by several dancers, with red sirens as the backdrop playing on the orb. PC 6b 1.jpg|A PC 6b 2.jpg PC 6b 3.jpg PC 6b 4.jpg PC 6b 5.jpg PC 6b 6.jpg The medley continued with the first ever "Party Machine" live performance. Joey and dancers, who were now in colourful jumpsuits, danced under the orb that acted as a giant disco ball. The fun, party atmosphere carried on with "All Summer Holiday", as the Little Miss Pretty Crazy was shown on the backdrop. "Nodding Acquaintance" was the next in the medley, a giant Joey was seen lip syncing the song on the backdrop. For "Sing More and Stronger", band members once again joined onstage to perform and had fun together. After a large number of confetti was released, the main show ended with a blast. PC 6c 1.jpg|A PC 6c 2.jpg PC 6c 3.jpg PC 6c 4.jpg PC 6c 5.jpg PC 6c 6.jpg PC 6c 7.jpg PC 6c 8.jpg :A Sparkly Cloak and Chains-decorated Bodysuit by Kenneth Chan (Aug 5-24) Part 7: Encore After the stage going dark for a few minutes, Joey came back onstage with a breathtaking performance of "The Last Juliet". The transformed orb acted as a volcano, which Joey stood on top of and her mechanic golden wings spread out. This was to create a scene resembling a reborn or a rise of the phoenix, also a tribute to the name of Joey's mother. PC 7a 1.jpg PC 7a 2.jpg PC 7a 3.jpg|A PC 7a 4.jpg|B Then Joey gave a talk and thanked all the people involved in this show, including the audience. She then performed "Beautiful Encounter" while items like award trophies, Concert 1314 poster, "Diva" poster and more iconic items in Joey's career were shown on the orb. In later shows, live footage of fans was added in the second chorus. Finally, Joey concluded the show with the well-known "Disheartened". PC 7b 1.jpg|A PC 7b 2.jpg PC 7b 3.jpg PC 7b 4.jpg|B PC 7b 5.jpg PC 7b 6.jpg :A Red Ruffled Gown by Valentino (Aug 5-18, 21-24) :B Red Ruffled Gown with Sleeves by Valentino (Aug 20) For the very last show in Hong Kong, Joey came back up again in a black Little Miss Pretty Crazy t-shirt for a second encore. She performed "Beauty in Sight", "Forest of Flowers", "Please", "Excuse Me" and "Hill of Memories" from fan requests. Eventually she invited the band to be onstage again for a grand finale with "My Pride". PC 7c 1.jpg|C PC 7c 2.jpg PC 7c 3.jpg PC 7c 4.jpg :C Outfit by Area; Boots by Sergio Rossi (Aug 24) Category:Pretty Crazy